micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/04 February 2014
23:52 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 23:52 Brb 23:59 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 00:48 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 00:48 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 01:28 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 01:28 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 01:58 -!- Zatoka Nation has joined Special:Chat 02:40 -!- KingofCMS778 has joined Special:Chat 02:40 -!- KingofCMS778 has left Special:Chat. 02:42 -!- Zatoka Nation has left Special:Chat. 02:42 -!- Zatoka Nation has joined Special:Chat 02:43 -!- Zatoka Nation has left Special:Chat. 02:44 -!- Uhuiskya has joined Special:Chat 02:44 -!- Uhuiskya has left Special:Chat. 04:00 -!- Conundrum2253 has joined Special:Chat 04:00 -!- Conundrum2253 has left Special:Chat. 16:36 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 16:52 -!- Chancellor of Bromenia has joined Special:Chat 16:53 -!- Chancellor of Bromenia has left Special:Chat. 17:27 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 17:27 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 17:28 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 20:20 -!- Rūku U~ōkā has joined Special:Chat 20:20 -!- Rūku U~ōkā has left Special:Chat. 21:35 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 21:37 -!- DrukeTheFluke has joined Special:Chat 21:37 -!- DrukeTheFluke has left Special:Chat. 21:49 Hi 21:55 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 21:55 Hello. 21:55 Hi 21:55 You know you cannot remove the deletion template from your article right. 21:55 Only admins can remove them. 21:55 Yeah. 21:56 So why did you remove it.. 21:56 I didn't know. 21:56 Sorry. 21:56 I just edited it. 21:56 I made some changes on the Smithville part, a day ago. 21:57 Please forgive me. 21:58 It was a Small Mistake. 21:58 Ah 21:59 It is ok 22:00 Ok..... 22:00 I got a Plan for the Republic of Smithville. 22:00 The 3 City Plan. 22:00 Ah 22:00 To build 3 Cities. 22:00 All 3 near Smithville Lake. 22:00 Mhm 22:03 -!- SangheiliUnion has joined Special:Chat 22:04 Hi 22:04 -!- SangheiliUnion has left Special:Chat. 22:10 .. 22:10 Hmm 22:11 I am making the Colombia City Map. 22:11 AFK 22:11 Ah ok 22:19 -!- Plaventis has joined Special:Chat 22:19 -!- Plaventis has left Special:Chat. 22:20 Hi 22:20 Actualy i got it on Paper. 22:20 Gtg. 22:20 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat. 22:21 Ok 22:35 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 22:37 -!- Therepublicofmememe has joined Special:Chat 22:37 -!- Therepublicofmememe has left Special:Chat. 22:52 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 22:54 -!- Plaventis has joined Special:Chat 22:54 I am going to 22:54 make an alternative gov 22:55 hello? 22:55 -!- Plaventis has left Special:Chat. 22:55 Hi 22:57 -!- Aizenhand has joined Special:Chat 22:57 the KJV was authorised for use in English churches by the Church of England 22:58 it does not make it the only valid Bible 22:58 That is what I meant the English 22:58 I dislike some translations because they are too simplistic and diverge from the original content 22:58 But you can't dismiss all translations 22:58 He took out for Thine is the Kingdom.. etc 22:59 If that is taken out, it is not the Lord's prayer 23:00 There's very good evidence that's a doxology added later on 23:00 The oldest Greek manuscripts don't have it 23:01 There's nothing wrong including it in the Lord's Prayer, but it wasn't written down in the gospels 23:01 PM 23:01 The thread 23:01 I need your help with something 23:01 Well, please reassure me you can accept debate and you won't just kill it in future 23:02 Also, I want to know - do you accept the Trinity? 23:04 Yes 23:06 I would prefer it if you identified as Christian rather than Zostic, you know. I know it's not up to me, but if you want to help the unity of the Church, it would be a good idea 23:06 I renounced the Dual Faith a while back, realising it was basically idolatory. 23:06 I am kind of Christo-Zostic but that is only because I have yet to finish the Codex 23:07 But since it is almost done, I now refer to Zostic :D 23:07 I just defend bibles :3 23:07 and just as I defend all religious texts, except those occult ones 23:07 -!- SangheiliUnion has joined Special:Chat 23:08 Hi 23:08 -!- SangheiliUnion has left Special:Chat. 23:17 So hows your country? 23:17 -!- Grémmian has joined Special:Chat 23:17 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Michael_Polidoro 23:17 Hi 23:17 It's all good. The governor of the new colony is very enthusiastic 23:17 Hows it going? 23:17 Nice Aizen 23:17 "He is also a member of Communist Party USA and The Instagram Red Army." 23:18 BAHAHAHAHA 23:18 " Vladimir Putin, the Russian President for unknown reasons recognizes the Sangheili Union as an independent and Michael is wondering how a non-micronation recognizes a micronation. " 23:18 AHAHAHAHAAA 23:19 Um, so, Hi. 23:20 I wonder how Putin recognised the Sanghelli Union 23:21 In my younger days, I sent an email to my local county council saying if they did not respond, I would declare independence 23:21 This guy says the president of Russia recognizes them, even though that isn't the President's job, via Instagram. 23:21 No state visit, no official document, not even an e-mail 23:21 they did respond and said they would consider the option of independence in their next meeting 23:21 I heard nothing more :D 23:22 brb writing a book 23:23 Can you imagine Vladimir Putin making an account on Instagram and saying "Yo wassup the Russian Federation officially recognizes you now and we unrecognize the US, k?" 23:24 haha no, not really 23:27 Yes 23:27 Itd be funny 23:28 He would do that because he can do this: http://www.thetimes.co.uk/tto/multimedia/archive/00402/125495644_putin-pro_402198c.jpg 23:28 wut 23:28 Merkel does not look amused. 23:29 But Putin sure does 23:30 -!- Grémmian has left Special:Chat. 23:34 Exactly 23:34 Putin looks so amused 23:34 Oh dear, what an awkward photo 2014 02 04